Those skilled in the art will recognize that you need a small amount of carbohydrate to fuel your body; the wrong carbohydrate can lead to weight gain. Cutting out refined carbohydrates is an easy way to reduce calories and improve your health. The pervasive popularity of eating healthy food or avoid unwanted carbohydrate such as bread and buns bun is almost essential today. Further some other people also do not prefer to eat breads at all. Some establishments let you order a low structure food item such as burger wrapped in lettuce leaves and of course you can always remove the bun and eat the inside with a fork or using fingers. Some examples of such low structure food items include bun less hot dogs, cheese dogs, Coney dogs, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, sandwiches or other food items including casseroles, gels, pates, and frozen liquids that is retained in such a manner. But using a fork, spoon or fingers to eat such types of food items is inconvenient to the user. Moreover, many establishments include a plastic knife, fork, bowl, lid, and extra “more than normal” napkins for each burger ordered thereby generating unwanted waste and harming the environment.
Numerous attempts have been made and several prior art devices are known for variety of holders for food products. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 941,798 to Moore discloses a corn sheller comprising two hinged sections adjustable to ears of corn of various sizes, said hinged sections having inwardly extending projections adapted to engage between the rows of corn and remove the grains of each row.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,339 to Holstein describes an improvement in ice-grip consisting of two grips having teeth adapted to be forced into the ice from opposite sides, thus affording handles to facilitate in moving and lifting the cake of ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,965 to Fiori teaches a fish holder for use by fishermen for holding a fish while removing the hook from its mouth. The fish holder comprises spring loaded prong type device having teeth at the inner sides of the prongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,500 to Jordan discloses a food holder and carving aid consisting of a skirt integral with a rigid body defined by a finger plate and a thumb plate, wherein a series of sharp rigid spurs integral with and projecting from the lower surface of said skirt so as to hold the food or meat with one hand to roast while leaving the other hand free to carve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,043 to Miles describes a fish gripping device comprising a concave inner surface, and free outer edges while their inner edges are hingedly connected together by a hinge, further a spring connected to the hinge. The device may be held within a cupped hand of a user with the outer edges remote from the palm to grip objects like fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,803 to Andrews teaches a hand-held, fish gripping device comprises substantially identical rigid panels which are hingedly connected to one another to permit facile opening and secure closing, and which have friction-enhancing interior surfaces thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,234 to Fairley discloses a cutlery implement in the form of food grasping tongs having juxtaposed clamping jaws with an adjustable separation for use with various different dimensioned food items. The clamping jaws are further provided with pointed projections for frictional engagement with food items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,728 to Warthen describes a tong-like eating utensil having opposing prongs for use by a person in gripping pieces of food so that the person's hands do not come into direct contact with the food. Handles connected to rotating prong support brackets allow food secured by the prongs to be rotated into a variety of convenient positions for easy consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,270 to DeYoung et al. teaches a food holder comprising a U-shaped body having a pair of opposite digit pockets for accepting fingers or a thumb of a user and a food pocket located between the digit pockets to hold food. The food holder is preferably used to hold food while the food is being cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,883,760 to Jeong discloses a disposable food grasping device having elongate individual portions corresponding to a middle finger, index finger and thumb respectively and arc-shaped bands securing the middle finger, index finger and thumb respectively, thereby to allow easy and accurate food pick-up without contacting the food on the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,894,927 and U.S. Patent application. No. 20180332876 to Roldan describe a method of forming a food holder out of vegetable products.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D258634 to Adams illustrates a combined food holder and carving aid.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D312757 to Zwang depicts a finger-gripping tool for eating food.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D406498 to Zirbes discloses a holding device for fruits and vegetables.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D422853 to Cheslow illustrates a food holding device.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D575460 to Patel depicts a mitt with asymmetrical pockets.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D765461 to Palmer et al. discloses a spiked food-holding bowl.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D830097 and D804237 to Takayama illustrate a cookware.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations that are adapted to an apparatus for holding food items, fish, ice cubes, or the like have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a simple device and method for holding a low-structure food, such as a bun-less sandwich, and to restrict flowage of sauces, fats, and food juice during consumption is needed.